


Mi razón eres tú

by Ruedi



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 20:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruedi/pseuds/Ruedi
Summary: Ikigai: la razón de ser, lo que te despierta por las mañanas





	Mi razón eres tú

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores (Akiyoshi Hongo, TOEI, Bandai, etc., etc.)

Mi razón eres tú

Si el brillo del sol habría que describirlo, tenía el color de tus cabellos.

Si tenía que describir el cielo, definitivamente, tus ojos eran la primera imagen que me salía en la cabeza.

A veces, me pregunto por qué la gente no tiene una motivación para vivir. ¡Hay tantas cosas en el mundo por las cuales sonreír! Pero luego recuerdo a ésa niña de once años, sumida en la oscuridad, con el corazón roto, con lágrimas negras que atravesaban sus mejillas y me siento un momento en el borde de la cama, a ver el mundo a través de la ventana, mientras tú duermes de lado, con la boca entre abierta y con el semblante serio.

Me agarra un escalofrío porque siempre tengo el temor de que esa maldad vuelva a mí. Y que vuelva a ti también. Tengo miedo de que no podamos salir de ella.

Y mi corazón se entristece y pierdo las ganas de empezar el día.

Me levanto y corro las cortinas, haciendo que el sol vuelva a pegarme con fuerza.

Cuando me giro para verte, tienes los ojos abiertos.

— ¿Pasa algo, Sora? —preguntas con la voz carrasposa, esa voz graciosa que tenemos todos al despertarnos.

Yo… No puedo evitar amarte, Yamato. Tengo un corazón que rebosa amor y aunque mucho tiempo lo negué en mi niñez aprendí que poseer tal virtud, contigo, con mi familia, con los chicos, ¡incluso con Taichi!, era lo mejor que podía ofrecerle al mundo: ¡amar, amar sin restricciones!

Sonreí.

—No, Yamato —me acercó hasta la cama y me acomodo en tus brazos.

— ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué lloras?

Te oigo preocupado. ¿Por qué?

—Porque te quiero.

No lo vi, pero una de tus manos revoleó tus cabellos al aire y suspiraste. Y también sonreíste. No te veo, pero te siento y sé qué piensas. O al menos un poco.

—Eres tan loca a veces —me dices, entre risas, mientras me abrazas con fuerza y nos negamos a salir de las sábanas celestes que nos envuelven.

—Yamato, gracias —yo sabía que él, probablemente no entendiera mi razón de ser extraña esa mañana. Pero él no pregunta, acompaña. A veces, él es bueno diciendo cosas en sus canciones, allí se transforma. Cuando las oigo, siento que vuelo en cada palabra y voy comprendiendo por qué él y Takeru son hermanos, ¡son hermanos de palabras! Manejan la lengua, la lingüística, el mundo de los signos y los significados de manera mágica. Uno le pone música y el otro ritmo.

Estaba tan feliz que lo abracé más fuerte y le volví a decir cuánto lo quería.

No habría más oscuridad. No dejaría que nos volviera a amenazar. Y si lo hace, yo le haré frente, mi querido Yamato. ¡No lo permitiré! Ese día me salvaste a mí, ¡así que me tocará a mí un día, si sucediera!

—Eres mi razón de ser, Yamato…

Sentí sus brazos, su perfume, su respiración, su corazón, ¡su alma!

—Y tú la mía, Sora, aunque a veces pareces poseída con un ser mágico que no sé de dónde sale —yo lo miro, con ternura. ¡Qué imaginación!

—Se llama amor, Yamato. Amor —volví a reír y él también lo hizo. Y nos besamos. Bajo las sábanas...

Aquél beso fue mágico. Fue amoroso.

Y era nuestro. Simplemente nuestro…


End file.
